


Robin and Wonder Boy

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Teen Titans - Freeform, Trans Male Character, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I don’t get to write cute Robin!Jason very often so that was fun, but also it has my original Character Nicky, the transgender teenage Wonder Boy.





	Robin and Wonder Boy

“Come on! Come on!” Jason leaned out his window waving desperately at his friend. Wonder Boy rolled his eyes and flew in through the window. In one smooth movement he shifted his backpack off his back and threw it onto Jason’s bed. “Why couldn’t we go out?” He said looking around Jason’s room.

“Because Nicky” Jason said “I’m grounded and it’s easier to sneak you in than sneak out”

“What did you do?” Nicky looked at him sidewise. “Don’t ask, it had to do with the Batmobile” Jason said trying to make it sound like he wasn’t pouting. Nicky laughed “dude if you keep it up, your dad is never gonna let you drive” 

“first off I’m gonna be 16 soon so it’s unfair he never lets me drive, and second Bruce isn’t my dad” 

Nicky just rolled his eyes at that. “Dude, turn around I got to get out of my binder, it’s killing me” Nicky said waving his hands over his superhero costume, a loose fitting red tank top with the W logo tucked into blue lycra shorts covered in white stars, with red doc martin boots with yellow laces and of course the bracelets. Jason turned away as Nicky started to pull off his top. “Dude I don’t know how you fit in that thing” Jason commented thinking about how restrictive a binder would be in the middle of a battle. “Well it’s that or have super villains call me Wonder Girl, and that sure as shit isn’t happening.” Nicky replied. “Okay you can turn around” He said and Jason turned. His friend’s blue hair was getting in his eyes now and he was wearing a ridiculously baggy t-shirt and equally loose sweat pants.

“Thanks for coming over Nicky, things have been, rough around here lately. I don’t think Bruce wants to go to Africa to find my mom” Jason said looking down, a little embarrassed to talk emotions. “Ah it’s no big deal, I mean my parents haven’t been that great lately either, I think ‘surprise you have a son!’ and ‘surprise your kid is a superhero!’ was one surprise too many for them” Nicky said with a little smile. “So what we watching?” He cocked his head toward Jason’s TV. Jason sighed with relief and they climbed up onto his bed to watch TV. 

Many hours later Nicky opened his eyes in the dark, still half asleep to find Alfred tucking an extra blanket around him. Noticing his eyes were open Alfred whispered “hello master Nicholas, I was just bring you an extra blanket I remember how you get cold at night” Nicky smiled at him blearily. “Thanchs” Nicky slurred before coming somewhat more awake with a thought. “Oh does Bruce know I’m here” Alfred’s eyebrow cocked. “But of course Master Bruce is aware you’re here” The panic must have shown on Nicky’s face. “Oh don’t worry, we’ll both feign ignorance to Master Jason, now get back to sleep” Nicky smiled at him before rolling back over and pulling close to the warm lump that was Jason on the other side of the bed.


End file.
